Love Bulletin
by TDHLbaby2
Summary: after the night inuyasha and kagome mated something happened and their children want to know what so its up to them to hold a match making service!
1. The start

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT AND NEVER EVER WILL OWN INUYASHA!!OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS!i only own the plot and how the characters act and i own Sula and the mystery character.

**Love Bulletin**

**Day 1:**

Pretty Hanyou:hi

Mikos only one: hi

Pretty Hanyou:So why create this chat box?

Mikos only one: for fun i guess

Pretty Hanyou: special someone?

Mikos only one: yea but she hates me

Pretty Hanyou: why? you can tell i won't gossip

Mikos only one: lets just say i broke up with her after a special night

Pretty Hanyou: your kidding right?

Mikos only one: No but i did it to protect her because if i didn't she would have gotten hurt but now she completely hates me

Pretty Hanyou: have you tried to explain?

Mikos only one: Yes but all she does is shut the door in my face!

Pretty Hanyou:are you seeing if she will come here?

Mikos only one:once she sees its by me then she won't even come on

Pretty Hanyou: you don't know that!hey i gtg see ya tomorrow?

Mikos only one:yea bye.

**Day 2:**

Pretty Hanyou:hey!did you try again?

I Lost Her:...

Pretty Hanyou: didn't work?

I lost her: good eye sherlock

Pretty Hanyou:grumpy!!well tell me about her like her initials

I lost her: initials are K.H. she is kind and is always strong but loves sweet romance movies

Pretty Hanyou:oh...she would be my best friend lol

I lost her: i will never see her again!the guys tell me to give her time but i can't

Pretty Hanyou: i wish i could help you...

I lost her: Maybe you know her!i can tell you her name

Pretty Hanyou: no!no names just yet please

I lost her: ok well i have to gtg see ya

Pretty Hanyou:bye

Well there you have it the first chapter!i know boring and short but hopefully it will get better.

the screenames:

Pretty Hanyou:Sula(you will understand her as the story goes on)

Mikos only one and I lost her:Inuyasha(in my stories he is strong but he can be a softie)


	2. Parents

**Disclaimer:**I will never own inuyasha.but i wish i did haha

**Love Bulletin 2**

**Day 3:**

Pretty Hanyou: Louie Villie

I lost her: huh?

Pretty Hanyou:sry i was helping someone

I lost her: ok...

Pretty Hanyou: still ignoring you?

I lost her: yea and i feel so bad

Pretty Hanyou: well do you have help besides me?

I lost her:yea i have got alot even...never mind

Pretty Hanyou:even who tell me!please...tell me all

I lost her: my children

Pretty Hanyou:...

I lost her: sry i told you i will go now

Pretty Hanyou:NO!i mean sry i got sidetracked umm you can tell me names now

I lost her: helping us is Kaiba,Nani,Baily,Amy,River and our children

Pretty Hanyou:and her name...

I lost her: Kagome Higurashi(sp?)

Pretty Hanyou: sry i don't know any of them but i can keep helping you

I lost her: thanks but after today i might delete this chatbox

Pretty Hanyou: oh no you don't i am going to help you so you will leave this up and get your other name back!

I lost her:ok i better get out there and try again bye

Pretty Hanyou: see ya loser!

I lost her has left

Pretty Hanyou: dad...

(A/N:What did she mean by dad i wonder haha sry for interrupting)

**Day 4:**

Sunset love: Hey your name is back!

Mikos only one: yea but why change yours?

Sunset love: I have another friend coming on today and i don't want her knowing its me

Mikos only one: can i change mine?

Sunset Love:sure just not that depressing one!

name change(A/N:this is how they change the name lol ok back to the story!)

She is my light:this one?

Sunset love:ok

Heartbroken is on

Heartbroken:hello?

Sunset:hey maybe you could help him with his love problem

Heartbroken:ok shoot!

30 minutes later(A/N:trust me you will get the story he just told troughout these chapters)

Heartbroken:and she still wont talk to you?

She is my light:no

Heartbroken:ok give me the night to think about it

Heartbroken has left

She is my light:I need to leave the guys want to try one more time.if it dont work Kaiba said she would get us to America bye

Sunset love:bye

She is my light has left

Sunset love:stupid mother!!

well there are the next 2 days hopfully these chapters will get longer lol!i will probly be doing another story like this one but the chapters will be longer dont worry lol!

Screenames:

I lost her,Mikos only one,She is my light:Inuyasha

Sunset love, Pretty Hanyou:Sula

Heartbroken:Kagome


	3. matchmaking becomes harder

Hey! back and ready with more of 'Love Bulletin' i am going to say sorry by doing 3 days

**Disclaimer:**I do not and never will own inuyasha but i will keep dreaming!

**Love bulletin 3**

Day 5:

Pretty Hanyou: you there?

Mikos only one:yea

Pretty Hanyou: i thought you were going to america

Mikos only one:well my little girl convinced us to stay.it was like she knew

Pretty Hanyou:weird hey hold on

Pretty Hanyou on hold

Name change

Loverlane:quick change your name!

Name change

I lost her:there

Loverlane:NOT THAT NAME!

Name Change

outcast:there?

Loverlane:ok get back on with that same name in 20 minutes

outcast:ok see ya in 20

20 crazy minutes later

Heartbroken: hey guys oh hey she is my light i might have your solution

outcast:oh really...oh please help i really want her back

Heartbroken:ok well you said you have a friend of hers helping you see if she can do anything

outcast:she already tried even my children tried

Heartbroken:you have children so do i have 2

outcast:same here

Loverlane:oh god!

Heartbroken: what are their names?

outcast:i dont know

Heartbroken:YOU DON'T KNOW THEIR NAMES?!

outcast:she never told me and they wont tell me

Loverlane:ok bye bye now!

outcast and Heartbroken have been booted off

Loverlane:matchmaking sucks!

Day 6:

Pretty Hanyou:where are you?

Mikos only one:...

Pretty Hanyou:what did i do?

Mikos only one:you booted me off when that woman was yelling at me

Pretty Hanyou:sorry but if you kept fighting you would have found who each other was!

Mikos only one:what do you mean?

Pretty Hanyou:Nothing!ok just forget it concentrate on your problem

Mikos only one:what problem its over shes gone

Pretty Hanyou:stop pouting,suck in your gut and get your mate!geez you men always give up to early

Mikos only one:do not!

Pretty Hanyou:urgh i have a headache ok look i am gonna leave tomorrow we talk more

Day 7:

Never see: so this is him?

Pretty Hanyou:the depressed dude?yes

Mikos only one:what and who is this?!is it another friend

Pretty Hanyou:hint its a guy but other than that we wont say anything

Mikos only one: What! you really dont like me if you want to be cruel

Never see: she like everyone you for example but me i am still deciding

Pretty Hanyou:keep your mouth shut!why dont you go meet your lover...

Never see: She is not my lover!

Pretty Hanyou:bye bye now

Never see has been booted off

Mikos only one:ok...

Pretty Hanyou: lol just ignore him he is stupid

Mikos only one:well you want to help me get my mate back ?

Pretty Hanyou:of course!ok i did research from Never see and it seems yall birthdays are coming up(A/N:they were born on the same day but different parents!)

Mikos only one:yea...

Pretty Hanyou:suprise party!!

Mikos only one:keep talking

Pretty Hanyou:you and the guys throw a party for the girls and me and Never see will finish the plan

Mikos only one:you sure?

Pretty Hanyou:yea all you do is get the supplies.me and mystery(never see) will get it in because mystery is related to Kagome i think so we can easily get in

Mikos only one:I will run it by the guys do we fill anyone else in

Pretty Hanyou:tell your kids they can help also

Mikos only one: ok bye

Mikos only one left

Pretty Hanyou: time to work

screenames:

Pretty Hanyou:sula

Heartbroken:kagome

Mikos only one:inuyasha

I lost her:inuyasha

outcast:inuyasha

Loverlane:sula

Never see:mystery person!!

Hey hope you enjoyed this one. i will update alot cause i got alot a free time since TAKS is almost done with haha.


	4. Mating talk

Hey i am back and ready to write more!i had such a writers block but here is more to love bullitin:

**Disclaimer:**i do not own inuyasha

Love Bullitin

Day 8: Do you get it yet?

Pretty Hanyou:you there?

Mikos only one:yea your up early

Pretty Hanyou:wanted to get up before mystery

Mikos only one:ok well the party is set for tonight but we dont come right?

Pretty Hanyou:right we got the girls out all they need to do is comeback and see it

Mikos only one:ok but why not tell them?

Pretty Hanyou:trust me they will keep wondering who threw the party and mystery snuck yall presents in dont worry

Mikos only one:but they will know

Pretty Hanyou:no we put 'from you secret lover'crap change you name

-name change-

outcast:there

-name change-

Sunset love:okay

-No Sun has signed on-

No Sun:hey its Heartbroken

outcast:hey why when she comes on you ans me have to change names?

Sunset love:cause she will figure us out

outcast:is that a bad thing?

Sunset love:very bad!and call me jewel

No Sun:why cant i know who yall are?

Sunset love:because i am matchmaking here and you finding him out will ruin it!

outcast:brb

-outcast went away-

Sunset love:oh dear god i think it is starting

No Sun:what and it seem i know you

Sunset love:nothing deamon deal and you DONT know me

-haunt me has signed on-

haunt me:oh crap she is on

Sunset love:shutup!now go tell outcast's son that the mating problem had started i think

haunt me:why me

-haunt me has left-

-outcast has been booted off-

No Sun:okay well i gtg see ya

-No Sun has left-

Sunset love: THIS SUCKS!

Day 9:Mating Problems(a/n:when i wrote this i had the whole idea if you dont agree with how i have the mating problems explained then you can private message me about it and i will see what i can do)

Lover lane:The party went great and they loved yall presents

Mikos only one:thats good

Lover lane:so did the problem start?

Mikos only one:yea but my son came and helped.He said he sensed something was wrong so i guess he has alittle of my instincts

Lover lane:sry i booted you off i just felt with the problem you probably wouldn't be back on be back on so...

Mikos only one:thats okay my son spent the night with me

Lover lane:i can tell you this the girls were so happy

-haunt me has signed on-

haunt me:she is coming!

Mikos only one:okay

-name change-

outcast:happy jewel?

Lover lane:very!but we need to work on names...bad

haunt me:lol

-No Sun has signed on-

No Sun:Hey the whole party is here

outcast:yea

No Sun:want to tell me about the mating problem?

haunt me:no he doesn't!his son is helping him so dont ask

No Sun:geez!but please tell me i live with some demons and i want to know more

Lover lane:ok...if the demon is male then there will be a burning in his chest if he is too far from his mate

haunt me:it its a woman the she feels the opposite. her chest will feel cold

outcast:if its human with demon the demon will hurt his self so the human will feel the pain

Lover lane:same if the human is male

No Sun:so your problem was you got to far away from your mate last night?how did you son help?and how do you tell pain from you to the pain from your mate?

haunt me:urgh ok the son has the mother's smell alittle and the mate can sense her on the child

outcast:its just like the mate is there

Lover lan:and to tell the pain apart is if you hurt on ur arm but nuttin is there like a growing pain

No Sun:what about the woman?

Lover lane:same thing as sone but the daughter will confront her

No Sun: oh okay sry about asking so much i live with some demons so..

outcast:thats okay

Lover lane:we dont mind do we mystery?

haunt me:no...

No Sun:what would happen if the mates were away from each other for 5 years?

Lover lane:really nothing except the mates still have to be near

No Sun:what would happen if it was a hanyou and human

Lover lane: same story as demon with human except the hanyou decides if the demon in him or her will call out

haunt me:and the woman will feel the pain

No Sun:what about hanyou and hanyou?

Lover lane:pretty much like demon with demon

No Sun:what about if you dont have a sun cause my friend has 2 daughters

outcast:then one daughter,when born,will decome attached to the dad and one to the mother so the girl will do what the son does

No Sun:cool thanks

-No Sun and outcast has left-

Haunt me:think they have a clue?

Lover lane:nope unless mom starts using the old name then we will be in deep trouble!

Thats it for this chapter!i hope yall enjoyed it...i am still sorry for taking so long but i will get more up plus i want to add another story up that has little stories of kagome and all them!

screenames:

Mikos only one,outcast:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou,Sunset love,Lover lane:sula

No Sun:kagome

haunt me:mystery person


	5. Is it starting to take a turn?

Hey people! okay i am in a writing mood for some reason or another and decided that if i dont get reviews it dont matter since part is my fault for never updating -sad- if i get reviews then GREAT! i am gonna do day 10 and day 11 today and hopefully get a special christmas written before christmas...

**Disclaimer:** i own an Mp3,a cellphone,and a dvd player but no inuyasha -sad-

Love Bulletin

**Day 10: **Did she have to go there?!

Mikos Only One: ::happy

Pretty Hanyou: What you happy about?

Mikos Only One: She talked to me and just said we are atleast to try to be nice to each other...thats a start right?

Pretty Hanyou: yea....just a long way to go lol

-Never see has signed on-

Never see:we have a problem

Pretty Hanyou: what now!?

Never see: she is thinking of using her old name

Pretty Hanyou: WHY?! is she trying to give herself away?

Mikos Only One: Heartbroken??

Pretty Hanyou: yea

Mikos Only One: tell me who she is..

Never see: NO!

Pretty Hanyou: subject change i will talk to you later about it mystery

Never see: well you might want to hurry...dinner is at 6 cause of an early bedtime

Pretty Hanyou: alright bye

-Never see and Mikos Only One have left-

Pretty Hanyou: parents suck!

**Day 11: **Enter Hanyous Miko and kaggysboy?!

[A/N: this one is split into 3 different chats]

Pt1-Hanyous Miko and haunt me

Hanyous Miko: 1 how the heck did you split this chatroom up. 2 why won't you let me speak to outcast?

haunt me: 1 i have magic WEEEE! Jewel don't want you talking to him

Hanyous Miko: is it cause his name?

haunt: i am afraid so

Hanyous Miko:but why?

haunt me:urggh! ok Jewel knows that outcast will figure you out if he sees it and with name he is using right now you will know who he is...

Hanyous Miko: so she puts you with me and her with him?

haunt me: yup! plus she threatened me so...

Hanyous Miko:oh...ok so what did she want you to talk to me about

haunt me: about you and your mate

[A/N:let me say this real quick in my story kagome is Half Demon and i will explain in later chapters]

Hanyous Miko: my mate...what mate?my mate left me

haunt me: is your mate mark still there?

Hanyous Miko:yea

haunt me:then he didn't leave you[A/N:again later chapter explaining]

Hanyous Miko:yes he did after the night we became mates

haunt me: ok look your a hanyou right?

Hanyous Miko: yes....

haunt me: don't worry Jewel told me...okay you wear a concealment necklace...pull it off and see what happens

Hanyous Miko: the mark shows brighter

haunt me: that is your mate's way of telling you he regrets his mistake and he loves you...don't ask just talk about him

Hanyous Miko: he was my best friend and was there when Koga dumped me. When ever i screwed up he would always try to fix it.

haunt me:you miss him..

Hanyous Miko:yes i do..sry i need to go

-Hanyous Miko has left-

END PT1

Pt 2-kaggysboy and Lover lane

kaggysboy: dang it! you wont let me talk to her cause our names?!

Lover lane:exactly..wow you really are smart!

kaggysboy: and how did mystery split the chatroom up?

Lover lane: magic i guess he seems to be great with technology but i don't know where he gets it from

kaggysboy:you people amaze me everyday

Lover lane:we try

kaggysboy:so why are you talking to me seperatly[sp?]

Lover lane: well me and mystery wanted to get some info out of her plus its like family talk! ::happy

kaggysboy: what kind of info?

Lover lane: oh just about her mate

kaggysboy: why her mate?

Lover lane:you sure are nosey!she is also in this matchmaking service by mystery

kaggysboy:kagome just took her charm off

Lover lane:really? hmm well then you better send alot of emotion

kaggysboy:hey is past midnight i better get some shut eye night

-kaggysboy has left-

END PT2

Pt 3- Lover lane and haunt me

Lover lane: score?

haunt me: all the way!

Lover Lane: you rock!

there you have it! i want to try and get the christmas special up soon so count on it by next mon. hopefully! well peace out!

screenames:

Mikos only one,kaggysboy:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou,Lover lane:sula

Hanyous Miko:kagome

haunt me,Never see:mystery person


	6. why no christmas special

i know i promised a christmas special and i am sry! i got three families and my own so u could say i had 4 christmases and i got sick with running a fever...i know its late but if you want me to put it up for yall i will..i might do a new yrs idk yet cause i am still trying to recover from my sickness ::sad....but i will get the next days up hopefully soon depends on if i can get better...thanx you guys for supporting me! ::happy


	7. Fighter and Sweetie

I am sorry for not writing..I been going crazy and just enjoying myself for sims three to find out it got delayed!But i am am bored lol and have the journal right next to so why not write! Plus writing another story but i am gonna do days 12 and 13 today..now i will warn you when i write stories they are in script form but kinda go along with me there since day 13 has kinda the story...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha but will own sims 3 if it will ever come out!

**Day 12:**Gone?

Pretty Hanyou:hello?

Mikos Only One:who are you?

Pretty Hanyou:what the heck?!

Mikos Only One:sry my friend Jason was checking his blog when you sent the message

Pretty Hanyou:oh ok. now to the better subject..Why haven't you been on in 2 weeks?!

Mikos Only One:i was at Jackie's with Mitchell..we thought the girls might need space

Pretty Hanyou:oh good thing!

Mikos Only One:why?

Pretty Hanyou:no real reason

Mikos Only One:there has to be a reason why

Pretty Hanyou:nope

-haunt me has signed on-

haunt me: hey guys!

Pretty Hanyou:...ur sugar high aren't u?

haunt me:all the way!

-haunt me has been booted off-

Mikos Only One:lol

Pretty Hanyou:he is stupid..

Mikos Only One:you two sound like me and my brother only we tried to kill each other

Pretty Hanyou:oh did you guys settle things?

Mikos Only One:yes after i mated with Kagome i stayed watching his and Rin's child

Pretty Hanyou:awsome!well i got to go see ya

**Day 13: **your story please

outcast:hey lets do already know Sunset love it jewel and Never see is mystery but me and Heartbroken don't have one

Loverlane:hmmm.....you can be fighter and Heartbroken can be sweetie

outcast:fine by me

Heartbroken:same...hey why is my mark freezing again?

Loverlane:your mate is to far..i will be right back i need to eat lunch

Never see:ok listen..you have to send your child the more closer to your mate and make him come closer

Heartbroken:NO WAY!my child will not see him

Never see:then you have to either go to him or let your mark keep freezing

outcast:simple as that...hey brb my child told me i need to go somewhere

Heartbroken:i just can't trust him...he broke my heart

outcast:back

Heartbroken:fighter please tell me why you left you're mate

outcast:alright

(A/N:Bob is Inuyasha,Krystal is Kagome, and Sirya is Kikyo..Jewel told them to use fake names)

Bob:morning mate..

Krystal:morning-smiles-

Bob:i will go check the grounds

Krystal:and i will go make breakfast

[later that night]

Bob:Sirya?!

Sirya:hi bobbie..looks lets make this simple..all you guys come with me and the girls and we won't hurt you're mates or unborn children

Bob:what?!..I

[after back at the castle]

Boys:girls we have to leave you for now

-end story-

outcast:there you have it

Heartbroken:and she wont listen?

outcast:i just wish she would listen i love her so much

Never see:....

Loverlane:wow read the whole thing

Never see:no name changing now

Loverlane:yea we can't have ya'll sharing yet..it will ruin everything

outcast:are you two trying to get me and sweetie together?

Never see:maybe you not dumb

Loverlane:kinda looks like that lets end today for now

Hey!sorry i know i am getting bad at this i am lazy lol! Also i am doing 2 other stories right now...so here are these days and i will try to make myself bored again to write more!

Mikos only one,outcast:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou,Lover lane:sula

Heartbroken:kagome

haunt me,Never see:mystery person


	8. Internet Family

....I really need to stop being lazy...but dad is having issues with the internet and my sims wnt work so i will write 14,15,and 16. I am also working on alot of other stories so i am being slowed..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha but i own a really disobedient computer!

**Day 14:**You want real names?!

Pretty Hanyou: two long months of this and we are getting better

Mikos Only One:why are you so happy today?

Never see:she is helpinging another person and gets to see them today

Mikos Only One:when she last see them?

Never see:umm i think four months ago...her mother has been tough on her latly so she hasn't got to see them

Pretty Hanyou: mom has gotten so suspicious lately saying i am a copy of my dad

Mikos Only One:lol ok...so i know your nickname but what is your real name?

Pretty Hanyou:uhhh s...sazuki..dnt worry i already know yours

Mikos Only One:and him

Never see:none of your business

Pretty Hanyou:he is suppose to be a mystery no name!

Mikos Only One:why are ya'll so secretive?

Never see:she coming!

Pretty Hanyou:all name change!

Sunset love: does she have that name?

haunt me: let me check...no she isnt with that name

outcast:-sighs-

-Heartbroken has signed on-

Heartbroken: has anyone seen my daughter?

outcast:what her name?

Sunset love: uhhh...no we haven't why?

outcast:she didnt answer my question jewel!

Sunset love: it dont matter!

haunt me: but remember he dont know your name and she dont know

Sunset love: alright-laughs-why do you want her?

Heartbroken: she and her friend went outside to play and not i can only find her friend oh and outcast her name is Sula..come to think of it i cant find my son either

outcast:that name sounds familar...

-outcast and Heartbroken have been booted off-

haunt me:they are gonna find out

Sunset love:no they wont!

**Day 15: **Brady Bunch or Step by Step[A/N:when i did this one i thought it need alittle funny and my friend and me had this fight]

Sunset love: lol

outcast:what?

Sunset love: Brady Bunch camping trip

outcast:that isnt funny! whats funy is Step by Step when the aunt visits for christmas

Heartbroken: Brady Bunch all the way!

Never see:Step by Step people!

Sunset love: why are we fighting when we know Brady Bunch will win!

outcast:no way! Step by Step will

Heartbroken: Step by Step is just like a copy version of Brady Bunch and everyone know the originals are always best

Never see:whatever....

Sunset love: why are we even fighting?

outcast:no reason i guess

Heartbroken: well i gtg

-Heartbroken,Never see, and outcast have left-

Sunset love:so Brady Bunch wins!

**Day 16: **all family?

Pretty Hanyou: hey!

outcast:hey

Pretty Hanyou: what up?

outcast:watching the guys pig out

Pretty Hanyou: EWW! girl hello!!

Never see:really? kewl!!

Pretty Hanyou: where you come from?

Never see:kitchen...Naomi had sugar cookies!

Pretty Hanyou: you didnt fight her did you?!

Never see:maybe...

Pretty Hanyou: idiot!

outcast:do i need to know?

Pretty Hanyou: Naomi loves sugar cookies and unfortunaly so does mystery which makes a war

Never see:oh man she has the name!

Sunset love: block her enterance!

Never see:you are lucky i am scared of you

-Never see went idle-

Sunset love: hang on fighter

-Never see went off idle-

Sunset love: get her?

Never see: put a virus on her name ::evil

outcast:-anime sweat drop-

-No Sun has signed on-

No Sun:mystery did you put a virus on my screename?!

Never see: yea?

outcast:i am here thats why

No Sun:oh so what are ya'll talking about

Sunset love:Naomi and mystery fighting over sugar cookies

Never see: they are mine!

Sunset love:no! Naomi got them so she deserves them

outcast:you two are fighting like brother and sister

Never see: we know!

Sunset love:yea...hey i just figured something out! me and mystery are the kids and fighter and sweetie are our parents!

Never see: yea

outcast:......what?!

No Sun:no!

outcast:what? you dont like me?-acts hurts-

No Sun:mate...

outcast:just on here...a internet chatroom family

No Sun:on here only?

Sunset love:yea! we are the internet family!

No Sun:-sighs-alright

Never see: yea..ya'll are better than my real family

Sunset love:hey!

Never see: except you of course sue

No Sun:weird my son calls my daughter that

Sunset love:my middle name is sue

No Sun:so is my daughters....

Sunset love:my name is sazuki

No Sun:oh then never mind

outcast:hello?

Sunset love:this fighter?

outcast:no

Sunset love:ok

-outcast has been booted off-

-No Sun and Never see have left-

Sunset love:stupid In...mystery!

Well there is another chapter....i will get this done so i can get started with the sequel...but i will get another chapter before school dont worry..

screenames:

Mikos only one,outcast:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou,Sunset love:sula

No Sun,Heartbroken:kagome

Never see:mystery person


	9. Payback hurts

Told you i would have it up!thank my cousin for having a freak out of something on fanfiction and reminding me to write more to this!I have almost finished this,Ghost Hearts[another story of mine...srry its not inu&kag] and Lover's Camp[again not inu&kag..]i have 4 more chapters including this one to do -sighs-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha but i own a really REALLY disfunctional family...AND A STUPID INTERNET THAT WNT STOP GOING OUT![sry but it wnt it just went out for a 6th time!!!make that 7...-sigh-]

**Day 17:**Aura Meddle

Hanyous Miko: you really are crazy

haunt me: Sue threatened me!

Hanyous Miko:with what?

haunt me:no Ramen or Sugar Cookies for two months!!

Hanyous Miko:what she want now?

haunt me: nothing much just info about your family

Hanyous Miko: what about my family?!

haunt me: who is your family?

Hanyous Miko: well i have my son Inu-Kan[A/N:i really need to change his name..srry go on]and my daughter Sula

haunt me: sweetie...

Hanyous Miko: what?-acts innocent-

haunt me:-glares-

Hanyous Miko:-sighs-and my mate Inuyasha..but he left me! he doesn't even know he has kids!

haunt me: why do you shut him out?have you let him explain?

Hanyous Miko:is this really worth Ramen and Sugar Cookies?

haunt me:woman!i need both!they are what keep me living!

Hanyous Miko:okay okay!no i have not tried to let him explain cause i dont want the pain

haunt me: have you trie Aura Meddle?

Hanyous Miko: what?

haunt me: never mind...look you need to let him in..he will cure everything i promise

Hanyous Miko: i will think on it

haunt me:well i am going to get my Sugar Cookies bye!

-haunt me has left-

Hanyous Miko:Aura Meddle?[A/N:that is all you will hear about Aura Meddle in this story]

**Day 18: **Cover Blown

Pretty Hanyou:we have reached 2 1/2 months!

Mikos only one:yea

Pretty Hanyou:hold on i think mystery is screaming at me

-Heartbroken has signed on-

Pretty Hanyou:ohh...that what he was trying to tell me...

Heartbroken:SULA!...Inuyasha

Mikos only one:huh?

-name change-

InusGirl:how did you meet him Sula?!

Mikos only one:Ka..Kagome?

InusGirl:Sula!

Pretty Hanyou:Kaiba has me meet him..DON'T KILL HER! she atleast knows the truth!

-Never see has signed on-

-name change-

Heartbroken:who else?!

Mikos only one:Kaiba,Samantha,Johnny,Amy,River,All the kids,Nani,Milala,and Kip

Pretty Hanyou:they all know the truth and you won't listen to him!this was the only way to...he paid the price of your suffering and now you are paying back by making him suffer

Never see:i agree

-Mikos Only One has left-

Pretty Hanyou:I am gonna go stay with dad tonight...see ya mystery

-Pretty Hanyou has left-

Never see:nice lady

-Never see has left-

Heartbroken:.....

Well there is another chapter....Kaiba,Samantha,Johnny,Amy,River,All the kids,Nani,Milala,and Kip are all my characters that are friends of them...i would like some reviews on this chapter but like i said if i dnt get any its fine -smiles- i will do the next chapter hopefully soon

screenames:

Mikos only one:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou:sula

Heartbroken,InusGirl:kagome

Never see,haunt me:mystery person


	10. The Story

Ok gonna put a new chapter on then go watch my show lol. Again i do script form so just go with me..the full story of...oh just read

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha

**Day 19:**Father and Daughter bonding

Pretty Hanyou:dad...

Mikos only one: so you are my daughter?

Pretty Hanyou:yes...

Mikos only one: and my son?

Pretty Hanyou: named Inu-Kan

Mikos only one: why did you come last night?

Pretty Hanyou: mom always said i looked like her but acted like you...and i knew you would need atleast some one to open up to

Mikos only one: feh!...so how is Inu-Kan

Pretty Hanyou: looks like you,acts like mom and you

Mikos only one: you planned all of this to get your mother to listen to me?

Pretty Hanyou:yea...she is as stubborn as you so i found this as a way

Mikos only one:you got your mothers smartness

Pretty Hanyou: no! that is Inu-Kan...i cant even do 2x+23=41...i am just the evil genius ::smirks

Mikos only one:lol i see...whats your mother doing?

Pretty Hanyou:sulking and pouting...you rubbed off on her so now she wont helpkeep brother off my date Friday

Mikos only one: so you got a date?...you better bring here for me to meet

Pretty Hanyou:No! you will scare him!i know you!

Mikos only one: Feh...hey i got to get off here we are moving so the girls dont find us

Pretty Hanyou: alright my lips are zipped

-Mikos Only One has left-

**Day 20: **Fess up

Never see: no...

Mikos only one:why the hell not?

Pretty Hanyou:lol calm down...he will not reveal his self until you and mother are together

Mikos only one:feh...thats up to her

-Heartbroken has signed on-

Never see:oh geez...

Heartbroken:hi..

Mikos only one:hi

Pretty Hanyou:...

Heartbroken:sula...

Mikos only one:go ahead ula

Heartbroken:it sula

Pretty Hanyou:he calls me ula

Heartbroken:why wont you talk to me?

Pretty Hanyou:just showing you how you are treating dad

Never see: shes right...

Pretty Hanyou:shut up kanner or no more sugar cookies!

Never see: -zips mouth-

Heartbroken:sula i know you hate this but i...

Never see:you are running from the truth

Mikos only one:uls is just trying to help kag

Never see:u can show her the beginning

Pretty Hanyou:no

Heartbroken:why this way

Pretty Hanyou:think if i told you it was dad..you wouldnt get on...and besides you ony have some of the story

Heartbroken:that story you told us...that was you and me?

Mikos only one:yea just used different names since ula was hiding us

Heartbroken:it wasnt all of it?

Mikos only one:no...

Never see:we didnt want you have the whole story and figuring it out

Pretty Hanyou:they ended up telling Kaiba so she would help then

Never see:and they almost went to America if Sue didnt stop them

Mikos only one:Damn you!thats how you knew

Pretty Hanyou:yup ::smiles

Heartbroken:so thats why Kaiba was so persistant

Pretty Hanyou:exactly!...what if we were to all get dinner...you,dad,me and Inu-Kan...sorry mystery your not invited

Never see:whateves

Heartbroken:Inuyasha...would you like to go to dinner to discuss this?

Mikos only one:i have to let the guys know

Pretty Hanyou:yall going anywhere?

Mikos only one:the guys still want to hide but we can go go if it will work things out somewhat

Heartbroken:and you can tell the whole story...

Mikos only one:alright maybe that would make 2 believe us

Pretty Hanyou:alright dinner it is then!

Never see:i feel so unwanted!

[Dinner]

Kagome:okay ready to tell me the whole story?

Inuyasha:yes that you will finally listen!-glares-

Inu-Kan:for the love of god just tell the story!

Inuyasha:-sighs-remember when we mated i told you if i was to ever cheat on you the mark would burn

Kagome:yes..-eyes widen-it didnt burn

Inuyasha:and i went on that walk cause everyone felt evil around

Kagome:-nods-

Inuyasha:well it was Kikyo and her gang...Kikyo figured you were pregnant before i did and she threatened you and the pups.I remembered our last fight and knew i had no choice...I told the guys the issue and they became trapped too. So we told yall we had to leave you. Minta turned on them after a year and let us go. By then Gale had got ahold of Kaiba and she said she would bring the kids when they were older and help us by trying to talk to yall. It resulted in us moving alot and Kaibe brought the kids when they were 3. Then i started the chat last year and somehow ula found me and just worked her magic in atleast getting you near me.

Kagome:why did you think we couldnt fight?

Inuyasha:you were still weak!Kirara was in the oxygen bubble,Lana needed energy..even Nolee and Kaibe were down. you were not ready to fight yet!

Kagome:you could have told us the truth!

Inuyahsa:and risk you?we didnt want that

Sula:when we met dad he explained everything and we said we would still see him

Inu-Kan:we even learned memories of yall

Kagome:thats all i can take right now...lets go kids

Sula:can i go with dad?

Inuyasha:go ahead home ula..we are movig again tonight

Sula:i can help! please?

Kagome:sua do you really want to go?

Sula:-nods-

Kagome:she has my permission

Inuyasha:let me call the guys and ask-heads outside-

Sula:mama why do you not trust dad?

Kagome:i do trust him

Sula:then why do you day he was lieing?

Kagome:what?

Sula:dad said you once told him you could tell when he lies

Kagome:i dont know sula...i guess after how hurt i became i lost the trust

Sula:so he never told you about his heart did he?

-Inuyasha comes back in-

Inuyasha:we are set

Sula:alright

Kagome:-sighs-

Well there is another chapter...And the full story! any questions just ask i dnt mind answering

screenames:

Mikos only one:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou:sula

Heartbroken:kagome

Never see:mystery person


	11. What could have been

got a new chapter...my dad had lost my folder and i just found it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha

**Day 21:**Change Ideas

outcast:2 months...where did you go?

Pretty Hanyou:just hanging...why didn't you tell mom about your heart?

outcast:how did you know? and i didn't want to worry her

Pretty Hanyou:Lana and how much time do you have?

outcast:i don't know...

Pretty Hanyou:well change of topic...are yall going to earth like yall planned?

outcast:only Gale will go to see if might have room...is she don't we will stay here

Pretty Hanyou:why have you given up? why are you leaving us?

outcast:its not like that ula!...there is to be told of an attacker on Earth and we must stop them

Pretty Hanyou:not telling the girls?

outcast:nope only Kaiba and you know

Pretty Hanyou:when do you plan to be back?

outcast:hopefully before the new moon

Pretty Hanyou:want my mouth shut around mama?

outcast:atleast till we leave...i will send a message that morning

Pretty Hanyou:alright...am i safe to explain about your heart?

outcast:-sighs-no its ok as long as i am close

-Never see has signed on-

Pretty Hanyou:yes?

Never see: just wanted to say Adidas[A/N:yes bad choice i know lol]is annoying me...

Pretty Hanyou:-sighs-alright be down in a few

-Never see has left-

Pretty Hanyou:can you send the message the night before so i can say goodbye?

outcast:sure...your date is tonight isn't it ::smirks

Pretty Hanyou:uh...no it uh...got cancelled

outcast:bring him here when you two are done

Pretty Hanyou:no! you will scare him -whines-

outcast:only if you promise you will on the next date

Pretty Hanyou:-sighs-fine it will give him time to run and me to warn him

outcast:well i am heading off

Pretty Hanyou:alright bye dad

outcast:night ula

-outcast has left-

Pretty Hanyou:zzzzzz

**Day 22: **Could have been

No Sun:yash...why is Sua sad?

Pretty Hanyou:mother!

Mikos only one:nothing

No Sun:and what about your heart?[A/N:you learn alittle here...if u have questions send a message and i will explain more]

Mikos only one:i am guessing Ula?

Pretty Hanyou:GUILTY!-falls off bed-

Mikos only one:just part of Immune[A/N:dnt ask lol]

No Sun:that one where you talk through peoples minds if they are only below 80%?

Mikos only one:yea...

Pretty Hanyou:you are leaving me!-whines-

Mikos only one:-pushes sula back off bed-

Pretty Hanyou:darn you!-falls on back-

No Sun:-pulls sula up-

Pretty Hanyou:thank you mother-dusts self off-

Mikos only one:ula...dont hate me-does puppy whine-

Pretty Hanyou:never!-hugs dad-

Mikos only one:-starts tickling ula-

Pretty Hanyou:-squirming-mama help!

No Sun:ok-helps tickle sula-

Pretty Hanyou:MAMA-laughs and falls off bed again- i am gonna get a concussion!

Mikos only one:-laughs and stops tickling-no you wont...your mother would kill me if you did

No Sun:got that right-laughs-

Pretty Hanyou:is this what would have happened?

Mikos only one:possible...

-name change-

Hanyous Miko:i am ready to make it happen if you are

Mikos only one:i have been ready

Pretty Hanyou:-squeals happily-

Mikos only one:-fold ears on head-...ula i have to leave now...i will see you soon

Pretty Hanyou:alright be back before the new moon! ::sad

-Mikos only one has left-

Pretty Hanyou:they are going to fight a war on Earth...

Hanyous Miko:WHAT?well come on we have to stop them!

Well there is another chapter...hehe i am almost done!

screenames:

Mikos only one,outcast:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou:sula

No Sun,Hanyous Miko:kagome

Never see:mystery person


	12. AN

Love Bulletin Why Note

**I am sorry i havent been able to write lately...with my internet gone i cnt update...i will try one weekend at my cousins hopefully to get a new chapter up :]] please bear with me through this.I thank all those that read this story and will bear with me till i can write again.**


	13. THE END

i know its been forever and i am so sorry! i just got the internet back and to add it i had to rewrite the ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha

**Day 23:**Where is Inuyasha?

Pretty Hanyou:mama? have you heard from dad?

Hanyous Miko: no and the had Inga turn off the transporter..where are you

Pretty Hanyou:at Aunt Rin's...Uncle Sesshy took her swimming so she gave me the computer

Hanyous Miko: does Inu-kan know where your father might be?

Pretty Hanyou:tried but he said no...he is even watching the U.S. news and Japan news

-Never see has signed on-

Never see:got word on Inu..something

Pretty Hanyou:WHAT?

Hanyous Miko: tell already!

Never see:alright..the base where they were staying got hit but they moved in time

Pretty Hanyou:where are they located?

Never see:thats classified...but they are missing one person

Hanyous Miko: who?

Never see:Inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou:does anyone know where he is?

Never see:there are no clues right now

Hanyous Miko: we have no way to get there!

Pretty Hanyou:keep looking mystery

-22106 has signed on-

22106:yall miss me?

Pretty Hanyou:who are you?

22106:surprise Ula

Pretty Hanyou:DAD?

Hanyous Miko: Yasha?

22106:one and only..still sad kaggy?

Hanyous Miko: no why?

22106:you called me yasha...

Hanyous Miko: oh..where are you?

22106:i can't tell you

Pretty Hanyou:why?-whines-

22106:i am being hunted...

-22106 has lost connection-

Pretty Hanyou:dad...

**Day 24: **The reveling of Mystery

Pretty Hanyou:dad you came in last night!

kaggysboy:yup you can come tonight

Pretty Hanyou:can you come to the castle?

kaggysboy:not till Lana and Jason get back together..only those two left

Inusgirl:they are more stubborn than you and me...well Lana is

kaggysboy:right so no boys there till the last couple is together

Pretty Hanyou:so we need to get them together

Inusgirl:won't be easy..last time we tried that Lana broke Jason's ankle

kaggysboy:I remember that lol! he was glaring so hard at us

Pretty Hanyou:lol

-Never see has signed on-

Never see:hey peoples

kaggysboy:you gonna give yourself up now?

Never see:Pretty Hanyou?

Pretty Hanyou:its safe..they are together

Inusgirl:wait! Sango and Miroku are here brb

Pretty Hanyou:yea! I will get to play with Basing and Maising

kaggysboy:still playful pup?

Pretty Hanyou:duh!-does chicken dance-

Never see:lol

kaggysboy:-shakes head-

Inusgirl:back...sory they came to visit for a little and Nani is coming later

Pretty Hanyou:oh man

-name change-

Moms Demon:SUGAR COOKIES!

Inusgirl:Inu-Kan!

Pretty Hanyou:you will not attack her or the mirror!

Moms Demon:but the sugar cookies..

kaggysboy:geez

Inusgirl:should have realized it lol..he is crazy about sugar cookies and ramen!

Pretty Hanyou:thanks to Nani and her crazy obsession

kaggysboy:wait he tries to attack her mirror?boy you are dead

Pretty Hanyou:what i told him...but does he listen,no!

Inusgirl:what now?

Pretty Hanyou:we add Lana and Jason to the list and spend 5 more months doing this-smiles evilly-

kaggysboy:i am scared of our daughter...and thinking of my son trying to go against that mirror

Inusgirl:same here

Pretty Hanyou:well this is the end of Love Bulletin ::sad

3 THE END 3

Well there is the last chapter :(...again i am so sorry for taking so long!

screenames:

kaggysboy,22106:inuyasha

Pretty Hanyou:sula

Inusgirl:kagome

Never see,Moms Demon:INU-KAN!


End file.
